


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bond-Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka is the best at what he does. He'll kill, steal or retrieve anything that is needed. But there is one man who is as good as him and their rivalry is complicated and explosive...[Edited/revised and re-posted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothin' - and the fic is inspired by the U2 song Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
> 
> I deleted this fic due to a review that highlighted my use of the country Serbia in chapter five presented a Western-centric worldview that perpetuated myths of a country that were insulting. As this was not at all my intention, I decided it was best to delete the fic off the internet until I had time to edit. 
> 
> Due to demand and messages from people, I decided to put it back up and managed to edit today. 
> 
> Now the action in chapter five takes place at the military base of Flylingdales in the North York Moors. 
> 
> I would like to note that this is a fan fic and a smutty one at that and while I have done research on all locations mentioned in this fic, the point of it was not to comment on the socio-political environment and rather focus on the relationship between Rin and Haru. As this fic takes place in no set time frame - artistic license has been used throughout and while it is set in the "real world" it is in the vague "real world" of action movies and Bond films. 
> 
> I have done some other minor edits to correct some grammatical errors and tense issues as well so hopefully the fic reads better. 
> 
> All I can say, is that it was a mistake to use a country based on Wikipedia research and I am merely a fan fic writer - not an executive of a major television station or movie studio, not a published author who are all paid and have influence in the popular mainstream media - and I do this purely for my own enjoyment and share due to the fact I have made some amazing friends and "met" some lovely readers. I am fallible and can make mistakes and all I can do is apologise for offence caused and I needed to amend this fic for myself after this comment due to the fact it upset me so deeply.

He glared up at the camera in the corner of the elevator, smiling at it and baring his teeth despite the fact he knew that the damn thing was not working. He wasn’t that stupid. Wasn’t as dumb to walk into a fancy ass hotel elevator in bloody tattered clothing, lean against the shiny glass and wait to get to his floor, all while being recorded. He knew that the security guys – overweight and eating donuts, would be seeing fuzzy static, his jammer in his pocket clicked on as he stepped inside.

And they’d wondered what the hell was going on, wonder it for a few moments but then it would be back, the camera working again and they’d not know shit. Rin Matsuoka was too good to be caught, seen properly and as the elevator door opened, he pushed himself up from when he was leaning, walking to his room with laconic laziness.

He’d clocked all the cameras in the lobby and ducked past them without causing any suspicion, he’d made himself seem damn unnoticeable despite his bright hair, despite his bloody shirt and now he kept the jammer on until he reached his room, finding his card key in the pocket of his suit pants and getting it out, ready to jam into the slot.

Rin may’ve been a bit bloody but that was nothing like the other guy who was lying dead in the bathroom of some office block, not to be found until the morning and by then Rin would be out of Vegas. On a flight to somewhere, somewhere hot but with a beach as he had disliked the acrid dryness of the desert and wanted somewhere else to lie low. Somewhere for a few days rest until Mikoshiba would call him in to drop off the flash drive and he’d waltz into Samezuka Techs HQ in Tokyo, hand it in and see Nitori for his next job, his next covert op. And hope that maybe it was local so he could get a new nice set of wheels. That he could hope for.

He thrust his card key into the slot, waiting a moment and then entered his room. There was no expense sparred for Rin when he was on a job as he was, after all, a special operative working for a clandestine organisation and the money was big. He was hired by governments secretly, big businesses and even private individuals, all to do their dirty work. Kill rogue politicians, steal intelligence from enemies, and retrieve stolen goods. It wasn’t the safest job but Rin loved the adrenaline and the feel of a gun or a knife in his hands. He loved the high of a success, he loved his jet-set lifestyle and he loved, as he walked into his room, that he could have a hotel suite overlooking the strip in Vegas and open a bottle of fine whiskey, and drink it looking out at the glimmering neon. And while Rin lived an unconventional life, he fucking loved it and wouldn’t give it up though it was not without its complications.

As Rin had one major complication in his life and as he stepped into his room and before he could even close the door behind him, he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against the back of his head, a click to indicate the safety was off heard as it was so damn close to his ear. Rin smirked as the door closed behind him and he didn’t even need to turn around to know who was stood there, who had a gun pointed at his head as only one man could ever find him. Haruka Nanase.

“Haru,” he said, a little tease in his voice, “I didn’t expect you. Would’ve organised some room service if I’d known.”

“The flash drive,” he said coolly.

“Oh come on, Haru, we ain’t seen each other for too long and you’re all business… that’s no fun.”

Haru snorted, pushing the barrel of the gun harder against the back of Rin’s skull in an attempt to be more threatening. But Rin was intimidated, not even with a loaded weapon pointed at his head, not even when it was held by Haru – the only man who was as good as him, his rival, working for Iwatobi Corp. – as Rin was not dying young. And certainly not going to be killed in a plush suite in Vegas. But neither was he giving up his flash drive.

“The flash drive,” Haru repeated.

Rin laughed this time, a short harsh sound, and then he acted. It wasn’t that Haru was slow but maybe his abrupt actions were unexpected as Rin lashed his arm backwards, his elbow connecting with Haru’s face, hard but not too damn hard as Rin didn’t want to break his nose or hurt him too much – Haru’s face was too pretty for a broken nose but it did enough as Rin turned, grabbing for the gun, wrestling it out of Haru’s grip and then sending it hurtling through the air to land somewhere across the suite. It was then Haru punched back, hard, and Rin didn’t have time to block it so he stumbled back, a little dazed as he bit down on his lip from the impact, his bottom lip bleeding. He’d already been bleeding from his fight from his target in the bathroom, where he’d been slammed into a sink, into a stall wall so a little bit more blood didn’t matter.

He glared up, his eyes dangerous and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, collecting the blood.

“You think I’m just gonna hand it over after what I went through to get it?”

Haru only looked at him, little expression showing on his face and Rin acted, throwing his shoulder forward, his body connecting with Haru’s firm stomach, pushing him with the momentum towards the door of the suite, Haru slamming hard back against it.

They looked at each other, Rin’s hands tight on Haru’s shoulders, keeping him in place, trapping him and Haru gave a slight smile as he saw the state of Rin’s face, his clothing.

His shirt, white, was stained with blood, one arm ripped off and his black skinny tie was limp around his neck, it dangling loosely, his pants, tight and black showed little damage apart from a damn great big gash in the thigh where a knife had penetrated, a knife that had made him bleed but he’d patched himself up after the job was done, after the man was dead and the flash drive in his pocket.

“You look hurt,” Haru said and there was a dangerous little flicker in his deep blue eyes.

“You should see the other guy.”

“Yeah?” There was a smirk on Haru’s lips and Rin felt his heart beginning to hammer hard in his chest. “How did he end up?”

“Dead.”

“Good,” Haru said, his fingers suddenly in the hair at the back of Rin’s head and Rin’s eyes slid closed at the familiar touch of Haru’s hand on him.

“Good? You glad someone who hurt me is dead? Aww, you are too damn sweet…”

Haru made a noise deep in his throat that suggested Rin’s sarcasm was not appreciated and Rin was about to mock his serious rival again when Haru leaned forward, their lips meeting, and Rin let out a little gasp at the sudden feeling of their mouths joined before he took action, thrusting his hips to align with Haru’s and sliding his tongue deep into his rivals mouth.

Their bodies collided, Haru grinding into Rin’s movements, and their kiss became hotter, tongues fucking each other’s mouths, hands gripping at each other’s bodies, Haru forcefully holding Rin’s hair tight. Rin felt hot already, Haru always having that fucking effect on him – maybe because he was his rival, maybe because he was so goddamn good-looking or maybe because he was the best fuck Rin had ever had but whatever, Rin was hard, his dick straining in his suit pants and he felt an answering hardness, his hand jerking down to Haru’s cock, rubbing it through the material as he ground his own against Haru’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Haru whispered at Rin’s touch, their lips separating and Rin ran his tongue down Haru’s jaw, licking at his throat, and reaching to his pulse, licking and mouthing there as he found the zipper and belt, his hand finding its way to inside Haru’s pants to reach for his cock, hearing Haru make a groan of encouragement and thrust his hips further into Rin’s grip.

“I will,” Rin said, his teeth then nipping into Haru’s skin.

Haru threw his head back in response, his moan deep and loud, louder than he usually was and Rin smirked, laving the bite with his tongue as he continued to stroke the hard dick in his hand firmly, spreading pre-cum from the slit down the shaft, feeling Haru twitch and jerk against his touch.

“You are so responsive,” Rin teased.

He was, always was, and Rin felt like a god with Haru as he returned back to his lips, swollen a little from the intensity of their kissed and he gave that little self-confident smirk he knew Haru hated and loved.

“I want to fuck you.”

“I want the flash drive,” Haru countered and Rin could only laugh.

“Only one of those happening…”

The one which was happening was clear as Rin dropped to his knees, pulling down Haru’s pants and tight boxer briefs, pushing up at Haru’s white shirt and licking a trail up his abs until he had teased Haru enough and he let his lips wrap around the head of his cock. It had been a while since Rin had tasted Haru, had him in his mouth and he lapped at him, bobbed up and down on him, let himself enjoy Haru’s dick in his mouth, the way his hand went to Rin’s hair and if he only wanted mutual blowjobs, he would’ve let Haru shoot his load but he didn’t want that, instead, what he wanted was so much damn more.

Rin moved back letting Haru slide from his lips and he looked up at Haru.

“Bed. Now.”

“Make me,” Haru said, his voice a challenge and Rin liked challenges.

That was why he liked Haru in the first place as Haru had been complicated and he had been someone Rin should have left completely alone. However, Haru was intoxicating, Haru was too fucking much and whether they were fighting or fucking, it was all Rin ever wanted. As Haru was as good as him. Or maybe not quite but he was near enough.

Rin stood, grabbed at Haru’s ass, and dragged him close, their bodies fitting together so damn perfectly and he couldn’t resist his lips again, making him taste his pre-cum and Haru wasn’t complaining then as Rin walked backwards towards the bed, bringing Haru with him until he hit the bed, stumbling onto it as Haru pushed him. He fell onto it and looked up as Haru removed his shirt, leaving him with an unobstructed view of Haru’s perfect abs and his perfect muscles and Rin unconsciously licked his lips as he wanted him. Fuck did he want him. His dick was so damn hard and it ached to be touched. Haru knew – like Haru always seemed to know and he was there, touching his cock and helping Rin get out of his tattered suit pants, moving up to rid him of his bloody shirt and then Haru scanned Rin’s body with the same appreciation.

“You like?” Rin teased.

Haru rolled his eyes. “Further on the bed.”

The order, if at any other time, Rin would’ve ignored but he slid back, the smooth fabric underneath him and Haru straddled him, his perfect body above him. Rin reverently touched his sides, feeling the muscles jump and this would be the point he’d say “I missed you” if their relationship was more. However, all he could do was run his fingers over Haru’s body, worshipping it with his fingertips.

“Lube?” Haru asked

“Nightstand.

There was a fumble then, their bodies separated but Haru was back on top of him quick enough and Rin felt the tube in his hand as their lips met again, their tongues moving a little more sensually, Haru grinding leisurely against Rin’s body.

“Fuck…” Rin murmured against Haru’s lips as he pushed a sticky finger into Haru, his task achieved despite the distraction of their slick bodies moving together.

If he died, if one mission ended in disaster, then Rin’s dying wish would be that his final memories were this – him and Haru, some hotel suite and the rest of the world didn’t matter. No flash drives. No rich assholes. Only him and the other gorgeous but dangerous man. But Rin had now. He had Haru on top of him, his finger now joined by another, sliding in, stretching and stroking, feeling Haru quiver above him.

The moans that came from Haru’s throat as Rin’s fingers prepared him went straight to Rin’s dick, it twitching, pre-cum dripping from the head, rubbing against Haru’s cock, and he speeded up his prep, using another finger, sliding them in and feeling every hitch of Haru’s breath against his neck as he buried his face into Rin’s skin, no longer able to keep their kiss going.

“Rin - !”

His own name from Haru’s lips made Rin smirk as he knew his fingers had reached _that_ damn spot and Haru’s reaction was turning him on even more. As he was so damn quiet. A silent assassin. A secret agent. A thief in the night. And being silent was one of his things but now he wasn’t. Not with Rin.

Rin slid his fingers from Haru’s body and he barely had time to register what Haru was doing as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking up and down it, spreading lube and then Haru was straddling him, holding him, sliding down onto him.

“Haru…” Rin panted as he felt his cock sink into the heat of Haru’s body.

The sight of Haru impaled on his dick, his back arched, his eyes closed, his dark hair in his eyes and sweat dripping down his chest was too much for Rin and his sarcasm had disappeared and he felt bare, naked, looking up at Haru. He had a moment to appreciate him, his body, his skin shimmering in the limited light of the hotel suite and then his world began to speed up, his whole life depending on this one moment, this one hot fuck as Haru bunched his thighs and pushed himself up to thrust down hard onto Rin’s cock.

“Jesus fuck!” Rin shouted, his hands drifting to Haru’s hips, helping him move hard and fast.

His hips thrust upwards, Rin’s body trying to keep up as Haru rode him, his body coming down onto him with force, Haru’s hands resting on his chest as he leveraged up and down, Rin’s cock deep inside him, Rin barely able to keep up.

The fingers against Rin’s chest dug in and Rin moaned, the little bit of pain being a big fucking turn on and he looked up to see Haru’s bright blue eyes open, staring down at him and Rin lifted a hand up to that dark hair, grasping it, pulling Haru down for a kiss that was all fire and heat.

Rin couldn’t take Haru on top of him anymore, the way he rolled his hips, the way he looked and he reversed their position, a swift movement, his dick sliding out and he pushed Haru hard to the bed, to enter him again deep, reaching for his legs, Haru wrapping them around his waist so Rin could thrust in, each hard fast move making his balls slap against his ass, each push in causing Haru to moan louder, louder, until Rin reached for his cock, giving it a firm tug as he thrust deeply a few more times, his own release so damn close.

“Wanna feel you come,” Rin said, his thumb teasing at the slit and Haru looked up, his lips parted in pleasure.

“You too,” he growled breathlessly.

And Rin felt Haru twitch, his body move up into his, and then he felt the cum spurt onto his hand, his abs, his chest and he continued with a few deep rolls of his hips, Haru reaching up to fist his hair in his fingers tight, and Rin came, hard, his cock releasing deep inside the body underneath him.

“Fuck… we need to do this more often…” Rin muttered as he fell onto Haru.

He licked at the sweat on Haru’s chest and then pulled out, smirking broadly, as he licked at Haru’s abs, tasting the cum on his stomach, Haru’s abs twitching due to the attention.

After one long swipe, Rin moved back up Haru’s body to plant a deep kiss before he rolled off him, hopping off the bed and to the shower. There was no discussion as to what would happen next as moments later he felt a hand squeeze his ass and a mouth latch to the back of his neck.

“How about now in the shower?” Haru said, low, his voice teasing.

Rin turned to face him, looking down his incredible naked body. “Think you up to it?”

“Once we’ve cleaned up under the spray…yeah.”

They kissed again, tongues running along each other’s gently and Rin felt a stirring in his gut despite his amazing orgasm only a few moments before. And when their lips drifted apart, Rin couldn’t help the little smile cross his lips.

“You and fucking water… you fucking love pool and shower sex far too much…”

Haru didn’t say anything, instead, they made their way to the large luxury shower and Rin could only let himself be pushed up against the glass tile, feel a tongue caress his skin, and they fucked under the spray, letting himself forget his dangerous violent life and think of only Haru.

* * *

The morning came too damn early and Rin knew he had to leave Vegas right away. His eyes opened, blurry, and he stretched in the large bed feeling his muscles pop from the movement. He groaned at the exhaustion in his limbs, not from his fight but from a night of hot sex with Haru. As they’d kept going until they couldn’t anymore, ordering room service, drinking whiskey and taking naps between bouts and he was covered in hickeys and bruises and scratches but fuck if he cared.

He looked to the side to see Haru in the sheets and then realised… fuck, no Haru. He sat bolt upright then, hopping out of the bed expecting to see him in the Jacuzzi tub which they hadn’t used last night but intended to this morning… to see nothing. And he wasn’t in the damn shower. Rin saw himself in the mirror, his hair dishevelled, his mouth bruised from kisses and punches and he glared at his reflection.

“You are so fucking stupid Rin Matsuoka.”

He walked slowly back to the bed to find his suit pants, picking them up and looking through the pockets to find the flash drive. It was as he found the pocket it should’ve been in, that he found a small note folded and he brought it out, looking at it with a dark scowl on his face.

_Better luck next time._

_Haru ~_

“Fuck!” Rin shouted, throwing the note to the floor as he realised that Haru had both fucked him and fucked him over.

He had the goddamn flash drive and Rin angrily tore through his hotel suite, grabbing his belongings, dressing quickly in his violent mood, not giving a fuck about the state of the place. Once he was packed up, he walked back over to the bed seeing the note on the floor and he picked it back up, glaring at those words written on hotel stationery.

“Haru… I won’t need luck next time… I’m coming for you.”


	2. Venice

Rin had been to many cities that people considered “romantic” and found them boring, uninspiring and thoroughly dull. Venice was one of them and there was a downside to Venice that people didn’t understand from the pictures. In the summer, the place damn reeked, the canals making this unpleasant smell that made him wrinkle his nose as he walked towards his target location.

He didn’t envy the people who rode in gondolas, so damn close to the water and he looked at them briefly with pity as he crossed bridges and walked through the narrow streets.

It was hot still even though the sun was starting to set and Rin was dressed for the occasion – a suit, tailored, fitted to his form, his hair tied back in a small ponytail at the back of his neck and over his eyes was a masquerade mask, black fabric over his eyes held to his face by small bits of elastic. He’d looked at himself as he left his temporary accommodation, saw how he looked as though he fitted in, his skinny tie straight, the white shirt without a crease and he smirked at his appearance. He looked like he could belong in high society and more than that, he looked _good._

He arrived at the Gritti Palace, a luxury hotel on the Grand Canal and retrieved his invite from his inside jacket pocket, the invite on vintage appearing card with delicate gold leafing around the edges to look expensive. And shit, they probably were as the Gritti Palace was an old hotel in Venice and a place for the wealthy and Rin knew how to belong in their world even if he lived on the shadows of it, observing but never really being one of them.

Not that he cared. He preferred his life of danger and violence than one of parties and bullshit and leisure. He approached the doors to see burly security guys and he showed them his invite, them checking his name against the list on small tablets and then asking to see his ID and remove his mask. Rin produced it, bringing out one of his many fake ID’s and they looked at the picture as Rin took off his mask and then he was nodded in, him giving those men a small smirk in thanks as he secured his mask back over his eyes.

Once inside the lobby, he made his way to where the party was being hosted, the Club Del Roge restaurant, and walked into a room full of people in elaborate clothing, a room decorated in a traditional way, to people dancing and a band playing some old style song. It wasn’t Rin’s scene at all but he was quite happy to grab some champagne as it past, grabbing a flute from a pretty passing waitress and glugging some quickly back. It wasn’t his favourite alcohol but it would damn do. It was not like he was trying to get drunk.

It was his first job since the flash drive which still pissed him off and he was sure Mikoshiba had sent him to Venice as a damn punishment for his fuck up. As when he’d gone to see his boss, sat in his office, dressed casually in jeans and hoodie, Mikoshiba had leant forward on the desk and glared at Rin.

“Let me guess. Haruka.”

Rin had wanted to deny it. Tell him that he’d not get distracted by a man with a fucking gorgeous body and damn beautiful eyes and the best ass he’d ever seen but instead he’d glared back, meeting Mikoshiba’s eye. As fuck, Haru had screwed him over but the sex… Rin had still been getting over it, jerking off remembering how Haru had felt in the shower, needing the relief as damn, Haru was under his skin and in his thoughts and he woke up most mornings hot, hard and horny. And though he could go fuck someone else, hell, he was Rin Matsuoka, he was sexy as hell and great in bed, he wanted Haru.

“Time to stop thinking with your dick.”

That’s when Mikoshiba had invited a blond man into his office, after his glare of disappointment and Rin had been forced to politely shake hands at the guy in a pink shirt and a pair of grey suit pants, a dark tie running down his chest with a small penguin on it and Rin had looked at him thinking he was damn loser. Turned out he was a hella rich fucking loser and that’s who Rin was working for.

The man, Nagisa Hazuki, wanted one particular piece of jewellery, one particular item that would be at the Gritti Palace hotel tonight and Rin was to retrieve it. And to do so, he was attending this party, this Masquerade Ball so that he could steal it at a time when there was too many damn people, too much distraction and he could get it out, leave and no one would no shit about it. Rin didn’t exist. Rin had never been at the party. And he would be walking through the streets of Venice, walking back to his apartment, ready for a night in plush sheets and jerk off to the memories of Haru fucking him against the glass of a shower. It seemed a perfect plan.

He drank what remained of his champagne, tried not to damn cough at the bubbles and looked around the room, seeing the men in suits, the women in elaborate dresses, their breasts heaving from their corsets. A woman approached him, beautiful, damn beautiful and Rin appraised her as she offered her hand. She wore black, the neckline of her dress low, her mask purple and feathered and he accepted the dance, using the move to check out the room some more, see the people assembled and figure out when he would get opportunity to steal what he needed to steal.

It was a simple job, something even a newbie could be sent on but Rin was gaining back Mikoshiba’s trust after his fuck up and he accepted it and it did have some advantages. The woman he danced with, Miho, was gorgeous, her hands soft, her body feeling nice, warm, pleasant against his and though he preferred guys, he had slept with women and it would probably be easy to get her into bed as Rin could be so charming. But he didn’t do anything, only danced to some dull song, waiting, biding his time.

As they moved, he scanned the room to see his target and once he spotted him he could not keep his eyes off him. He was tall, a half mask with butterfly wings gracing his face and Rin saw that he was not dancing, instead, stood at the edge sipping at a drink, observing everyone with critical eyes. It was then he saw the item and Rin’s eyes narrowed. The ring was old. Valuable. And his client wanted it back – wanted back the heavy gold, the engravings, the embedded diamonds and sapphires and whatever the hell else it was. It wasn’t something Rin would damn wear but then he was not rich and fuck, he was not going to judge people for their style. He was only going to do his job.

He spun his dance partner around so he could get a better view and his target moved, ducked into the crowd and Rin didn’t like losing sight of him. Even if it was only for a moment. If only it was for a damn bathroom break or to get another drink. Something a little stronger than shitty champagne. He was going to continue dancing, make himself appear so damn innocent when he saw a waiter walking quicker than the other’s carrying a full tray of champagne glasses.

The wait staff had been walking slowly through the room, handing out the glasses, smiling at guests but the walk was quick and Rin _knew_ then even though he didn’t see his face. Even though all he damn well saw was the back of his head. All he saw was his back in a crisp white pressed shirt and his dark hair but Rin _knew_. Haru.

“Sorry, Miho,” he said dropping her hand.

She was about to say something but Rin gave her no opportunity, extracting himself from her to get through the throng of dancing people, keeping Haru in his sights.

Shit. Of course. Haru had to be hired to do the same damn thing. It happened in his goddamn work. That Nagisa had hired two damn companies to ensure retrieval and as cash was payable on completion… well it made sense. And that blond asshole had looked rich enough to afford the expenses the firms charged. Rin was starting to think that the world hated him as he knew Iwatobi Corp. had plenty other people that could be sent and it was always damn Haru he ran into and for a second he wondered if this was a damn test. Was Mikoshiba testing him? Checking that he could concentrate and not think about Haru on his knees, his soft lips, his rough tongue, his mouth wrapped around his cock and that made Rin damn angry and meant he would complete this job perfectly. Haru would not stop him.

He followed Haru, pushing past dancing couples and not giving a shit. He heard a few “rude” comments and smirked. He’d heard worse about him and it was nothing as he followed Haru. Somewhere the tray had gone and he was catching up, catching up to him and he was a few steps behind as Haru walked through a door, it shutting in Rin’s face and giving him a few seconds delay.

Rin opened the door to see something he did not expect. They were in elaborate bathroom – why the fuck were chandeliers required in a damn bathroom? – he wondered, but there was the target, Rei Ryūgazaki, laid on the floor, passed out and the bathroom attendant being choked by Haru. Rin watched for a second how dangerous and cold Haru’s eyes looked as the man’s eyes bulged, as he attempted to struggle against Haru but Haru was strong and Rin admired the show of extreme strength. But not for long as he leant down to Rei, seeing that the ring was still on his hand and he pulled it off his finger, briefly letting his fingers touch his pulse and check the man was still breathing and Rin knew how Haru had pulled it off.

Poisoned him with a drink. Made him feel sick. Followed and he would steal the ring without complications. If Rin had not been there. Hell, Rin’s plan had been similar. Though his delivery method was different. He carried a small syringe in his inner jacket pocket.

“Rin,” Haru said with a low growl.

“You win some, you lose some.”

As Haru could do shit, needing the damn toilet attendant unconscious, keeping his grip around the man’s throat and Rin mocked him, blowing him a kiss as he put the ring in his pocket, leaving the bathroom, walking out of the room, the hotel, taking it quickly but without appearing in a rush, seeing Miho again and he gave her a smile as he walked away.

Once outside, Rin walked more leisurely as Haru still needed time and he twirled the ring in his pocket feeling the ridges of the stones cut into the gold. If Rin was a little damn foolish, if he didn’t damn have wet dreams about Haru, he’d walk quickly, get back to his apartment, pack up and be on the first flight back to Japan and he’d sit in Mikoshiba’s office, hand over the ring, hand it over to this Nagisa and get his money and go home and sleep. But Rin had never been that sensible. He wouldn’t do what he did if he was and he let Haru catch up, let him find him as he wanted…

As he wanted him too fucking bad and he wanted to gloat and he wanted to kiss him. Fuck. Mikoshiba was right. Thinking with his damn dick. He found a thin alley, slipping into it and waiting, waiting for Haru to pass him and he would surprise him this time. And he would win.

Haru appeared and Rin took action, he didn’t have a gun on him, no knife as this had been a simple retrieval job but he had his strength and he grabbed for Haru, dragging him into the alley, the scuffle between them silent and lit by moonlight and hazy streetlights.  

He knew the way Haru damn fought, that he had no real style and just did what was necessary, something free in the way he moved his body but Rin had been trained and he swung his legs at Haru’s, his rival ending up on the cobbled street and Rin pressed his advantage, straddling him and putting his hands around his neck not in violence but as a damn caress. Haru looked up, blue eyes and Rin admired how he looked in the stupid waiters outfit, the little bow tie around his neck and he gave him a smirk.

“Poison?”

Haru nodded and reached up to Rin’s face, reaching for the mask, removing it and letting it slip to the floor.

“You fucked me over,” Rin growled and Haru moved underneath him, just the tiniest of movements but it sent a shot of arousal up his spine. His mouth damn felt dry as he looked down at blue eyes, at a mouth in a small smile, at dark hair and fuck… he was being an idiot but maybe he’d always been a damn idiot for Haru.

“You’ve done the same to me,” Haru responded, “we’re even.”

“Even, huh?”

Haru nodded and his hand reached up, gripping the ponytail, and Rin knew Haru had always damn liked it when he tied his hair back and his smirk was wide as Haru pulled him hard down, instincts then taking over, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. It had been too long for Rin and he was kissing Haru with all the intensity he could, sliding his tongue deep, running across Haru’s teeth, his tongue, whatever, wanting nothing more than to be fucking kissing him forever. But kissing him forever wasn’t everything he wanted, his cock hard, and he was weak and an idiot but he was weak horny idiot and when Haru was touching his dick, sliding his hand into his pants, Rin panted. He left Haru’s mouth as Haru pushed and used all that strength in that gorgeous fucking body to push Rin to the ground and reverse their positions. No time wasted as Haru was a determined guy, a dedicated guy and if he wanted something then he would achieve it and right now his sights were on Rin. And he was kissing at his throat as his hands undid buttons and slid down a zipper.

“I want to suck your cock,” Haru said, his words against Rin’s skin, the breath of them making him buck his hips up to meet Haru’s.

“Fuck, Haru…”

Oh shit, Rin liked dirty talk and Haru knew that and he so rarely used it but Rin reached for Haru’s head, threading his fingers through perfect soft dark hair, encouraging his path, but Haru didn’t damn tease, only wrapped his lips around the head of Rin’s cock, sucking and licking before he let it slide from his lips and giving Rin an intense look.

Rin gritted his teeth as he felt hot breath against his dick and he could see how Haru was watching his expression and he gave the smallest quirk of lips before he bobbed his head down, his mouth wrapping around him, the warm wet heat feeling like paradise. His hand tightened in Haru’s hair at each suck, lick, movement of Haru’s head. His hand was at the base, stroking where his mouth didn’t reach and Rin let his hips move a little upwards, instincts driving him to get friction, to get further into that heat, the feeling so fucking good.

“Shit… fuck… yeah…”

His words were pretty damn incomprehensible as Haru changed his technique, releasing him from his mouth and he was mouthing and kissing at the underside, licking along it, going back to the head and lapping at the slit, and everything he did was driving Rin to one hell of an orgasm.

“You like me sucking your cock?”

“You fucking tease,” he retorted and Haru did the most fucking amazing thing to Rin – he laughed, a short sharp sound but it was a damn laugh and then he was deep in Haru mouth.

Haru moaned around his cock, the vibrations making Rin see fucking stars and he felt himself tense and he thrust his hips up and Haru backed off a little as Rin came, hard, his cum spurting into Haru’s mouth.

“Holy… fucking shit…” Rin murmured and he realised his fingers were so tight in Haru’s hair as he heard his cock leave that perfect mouth with a soft “pop”.

Rin could see a little bit of his cum at the corners of Haru’s mouth and he couldn’t resist running the pad of his thumb to collect it, pressing it to Haru’s lips and a tongue darted out to taste, sucking on it and it gave Rin a jolt of pleasure. He removed the thumb and pressed his lips onto Haru’s, tasting his own cum, the taste not entirely unpleasant when it was in Haru’s mouth.

As they kissed, Rin slowly and carefully slipped one of his hands to his jacket pocket, and brought out the thing he needed to use. He should feel damn guilty but he didn’t as he reached to Haru’s neck, sticking the needle in and the kiss stopped immediately, Haru pulling back and there was a look of betrayal in his eyes as he lifted his hand to the spot where the needle had penetrated his skin. He crumpled, falling backwards and Rin got to his feet, zipping up his pants and stood looking down at Haru, his fierce blue eyes glaring up.

“Why?”

Rin got the ring from his pocket, showing Haru it and he knelt down, let him see it up close before he planted one more kiss on those lips.

“Better luck next time, right?” Rin said, his voice mocking. “And it’ll last an hour. If someone finds you just pretend you’re a drunk.”

Haru didn’t say anything else, only looked a little hurt as he drifted into unconsciousness. Rin moved a bit of his hair from Haru’s eyes and felt his heart hammer hard in his chest for some reason and despite the fact he had the ring in his pocket, Rin couldn’t help feeling a little bit guilty as he left the alleyway with Haru on the floor unconscious.

But then Rin was competitive and this time he’d won and that would help him sleep tonight. Even if his dreams would be disturbed by Haru as they always fucking were.


	3. Monte Carlo

The security room had a large wall of monitors showing each angle of the casino, every motion that every customer made. There was a system open on one larger screen that had facial recognition software for all the most famous con men and card counters and general low lives, scum and thieves. And it would pick up their faces, warn the security men who watched these screens that there was someone in the casino who damn well shouldn’t have been and who needed throwing out.

Rin was sat in front of them, the men who had manned the security room dealt with in usual Matsuoka style. Both of them had been knocked unconscious and he had dragged them to a cleaning supply closet down the corridor, taping their mouths shut with the scotch tape he found in there, taping their wrists and legs together and then once they were well and truly incapacitated, Rin had smirked and left them, going back to their control room, their card keys in his hand.

He leaned back on the soft leather plush chair and put his feet up, his smart dress shoes on the console and waited, his eyes scanning all the different camera angles until he stopped on the monitor that was focused on a particular game of roulette.

The croupier, dressed in the casino’s dress code of white shirt, black dress pants and a black vest, a thin tie down the front, was Haru and Rin watched him work, spinning the roulette wheel and placing the ball for each turn, collecting peoples chips and handing them out to those that got lucky. Rin watched, relaxed, until he leaned forward to watch Haru work.

Rin looked too damn distinctive for undercover work but Haru was all subtlety and while he was damn gorgeous, he could make it so that he barely stood out, his voice quiet, his smile small, and he’d be forgettable as when he was pretending, he was not the man who set Rin’s pulse racing and made his senses come to life. No, he was just some waiter, some anonymous mercenary, someone who didn’t fucking matter. His hair covered more of his eyes, his whole demeanour changed and with it, the sexy ass lethal man that Rin knew disappeared to be replaced by a shy employee who wouldn’t look anybody in the eye.

“You’re working with someone. He’s been undercover a while,” Mikoshiba had said.

“Don’t think I can do it alone?” Rin had retorted.

“Iwatobi got in touch. It’s Haru… no thinking with your dick.”

And hell, he’d been shocked but as Rin sat watching Haru’s pretence, he had discovered from his boss that Haru needed back up, needed someone who was as skilled as this was a damn big job, a huge fucking haul and Rin understood it had made Mikoshiba bury his damn rivalry for the sake of the money - Rin could do the same.

That’s what he was doing. As right now, they were working together.

He smirked and leaned forward further, waiting for Haru to end his shift and then it would begin, Rin’s anticipation rising. As the one thing that was just as a turn on as Haru was a successful job, the adrenalin high, the action, it all coursed through Rin’s blood and maybe, maybe, damn working with Haru was the biggest high he’d ever find.

Up until now, their contact had been so damn little. As all it had been was Rin walking up to Haru’s table, betting a chip on red and then when he lost, he left, leaving with a little nod. It was all they’d needed and Haru had given him a lingering look as he left but Rin knew now was not the damn time for those personal feelings. Later.

He brought out his communication device as Haru was replaced by another croupier, the same stupid outfit and he saw the subtle move of his hand, Haru, always so subtle and Rin smirked as he watched Haru fix the ear piece giving him direct contact to Rin.

“I’m gonna power down the cameras and systems in thirty seconds,” he said and Haru only had an ear piece, it was not a two way receiver and he had no way of responding apart from a short nod. So he continued, giving his version of an apology. “I’m sorry how I left you in Venice… but you know how it is... all’s fair, right?”

Rin didn’t complete that old phrase as shit, love and war? War he could deal with but using the word love seemed too far so instead he reached for the control panel, bringing out a small USB drive from his inner jacket pocket, plugged it in and watching then as a virus brought down the security cameras, the lights, the air conditioning and every fucking thing they needed. Now it was done, Rin hopped up, grabbing the drive and left the security room, heading to meet Haru and to complete their joint op.

Working together was something they hadn’t done but oddly, taking out some guards and employees side by side in darkened corridors lit by emergency lighting, reaching to the large mechanised vault and working together to open it was well… kinda fun and Rin loved watching how Haru worked, how he concentrated so damn hard on everything he did, his face in a line of determination, his eyes dark and serious.

The vault was opened by Haru as he plugged in a small tablet, uploaded some programme to gain the password and de-activate the security and then they were inside, ignoring the piles of cash, tempting as it was for their target, a briefcase which Rin walked over to, opening it up to see the lines of diamonds, small and damn perfect.

Haru came behind him and looked. “We need to go now… my programme won’t override everything for long.”

Of course, Rin knew they couldn’t linger and that police and security would swarm on them but he had a fucking plan, his memory imprinted with the schematics of the building and though it was a little unpleasant, Rin told Haru to follow him, taking him to a room, climbing on a chair and pulling open a ceiling panel where they could crawl up into the air ducts, scrambling along until they exited into an empty bathroom. After that adventure, they could leave the casino with the rest of the panicking customers, the briefcase ignored in the chaos.

They slipped away, not speaking, and arrived at the shitty old hotel room that Rin had been staying in, Rin dropping the brief case on the bed and turning towards Haru, opening his mouth to speak but Haru didn’t give him opportunity, rushing him, grabbing for him, the calmness and stillness of the job and his undercover work suddenly gone and this passionate violent guy appearing.

Rin threw his head back as teeth bit down into his neck and he attempted to get some purchase to fight back but Haru pushed him hard against the wall and licked at the wound, mouthing at his skin and probably leaving the biggest damn hickey.

“You’re pissed still…” Rin said with a growl as he bucked into him, feeling Haru’s dick against his thigh, hard and he knew he was stating the obvious as shit, if he’d been left drugged on the streets of some random ass city, he’d be fucking pissed. He’d be pissed as hell so Haru deserved his anger.

And Rin wasn’t going to complain when Haru had slammed him up against the wall of the shitty hotel room he’d been using as a base, Haru nipping at Rin’s skin with his teeth, drawing out little pathetic gasps from Rin’s lips. An assertive Haru was a turn on and one that made Rin’s dick pulse, already feeling pre-cum leak from the tip and stain his tight boxer briefs. Not that it mattered. They’d come off soon enough, Rin thought, giving a little smirk to Haru.

“Yeah,” Haru answered into Rin’s and he ground his hips further into Rin’s body.

“Even after a successful job?” Rin said with a tease, his fingers grabbing at Haru’s shoulders and he jerked his body into Haru’s, aligned their cocks, making them slide against each other hindered by too much fabric.

Haru grunted and moved his lips from Rin’s throat, tracing up with his teeth, scraping a trail until he got to Rin’s jaw and Rin’s smirking mouth. The hint of teeth was a fucking turn on and Rin’s breathing was already erratic and they’d done nothing but grind together fully clothed. Haru made him into such a fucking teenager. Oh how he loved that.

“Venice.”

The one word was said with such anger that Rin quirked one eyebrow, surprised at the level of anger as shit, it was weeks ago and they’d been playing this game for so damn long. Haru knew the damn score.

“How it always is, Haru… win one and lose one,” he said and he ran his fingers up to Haru’s soft hair and he saw Haru’s eyes flicker at the gentle attention.

But the show of gentleness didn’t last as Rin grasped Haru’s hair, dragging his face so they were so damn close, and he let his eyes look straight into Haru’s blue.

“Wanna fuck me hard? Punish me?”

The moan that Haru made was too fucking hot and the response was instant, Haru’s hips slamming hard into his, a hand grasping for Rin’s head and their lips met in a kiss that sent Rin’s libido into overdrive as fuck, Haru was fucking his mouth with his tongue, grinding into his body with force and Rin had to keep up, sliding his tongue against him, moving his body and fuck, he was already too damn hot. He wanted to be out of his fucking suit.

Haru mouth left his and his tongue slid hot and slick over Rin’s cheek, travelling up to his ear, their hips still moving against each other in some primal rhythm and fuck, he breathed into Rin’s ear, speaking in a deep lust filled voice that was impossible to fucking resist.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

“Go ahead,” Rin said, roughly grabbing at Haru’s hair so they could meet in another bruising kiss that tasted of blood, that knocked teeth and fuck, Rin was too damn turned on as Haru reached for his ass.

“Turn.”

The assertive Haru was so much of a turn on that Rin wondered if he had a secret submissive side. He thought about being tied up, about Haru doing dirty wonderful things and shit, the thought was going to be enough to see him through some lonely nights with his right hand never mind if they fucked like that. As shit, when Haru ordered him, Rin obeyed, turning against the shitty hotel wall and slamming a fist against it as Haru fumbled to remove his suit jacket, Rin helping a little and then reached around for Rin’s pants, squeezing his cock through fabric before he let his fingers drift to the belt and the zipper, making short work and dropping Rin’s pants and then his tight black boxer briefs. They snagged on Rin’s dick, the moment of them rubbing against him making Rin moan as his cock was wet as he was so fucking turned on and then they were gone and the Haru was doing something that made Rin’s head fall forward against the wall. He’d dropped to his knees behind him and -

“Oh fuck…”

Oh fuck was all he could damn say as hands parted his ass and then a tongue… a fucking _tongue_ licked and Rin shivered, feeling it lap around the sensitive skin and then –

“Haru -!”

The tongue penetrated, it feeling so damn different to fingers or a dick and his head slammed hard against the wall. Rin panted as it was a new thing and it was one that was driving him fucking _insane_.

“You’re… fuck…driving me crazy….”

Haru made a noise and the next thing he felt was a finger slide inside, the tongue gone, and his breathing, already damn erratic was being gasped shakily. The finger was thrusting in, no damn care but Rin could admit rough sex was a turn on and the pain/pleasure burn felt too damn good and he reached his hand down, shut his eyes and stroked his own cock, running his hand down the length of it to distract from Haru’s rough preparation.

“Ughh… fuck,” Rin panted as another finger entered his ass, slick, and Haru’s mouth was at the bottom of his back, his shirt pulled up and the kisses at the base of his spine feathering until Haru’s mouth lowered to his ass cheek and bit down.

“You’re so fucking noisy.”

Rin let out a moan and then recovered - chuckled husky, deep. “You fucking love it. Or you gonna punish me for it?”

There was no verbal answer. As then there was another finger, the feeling of fullness and it being too quick but then it felt good and Rin was helpless against the onslaught of Haru’s rough touches. He continued stroking his dick, feeling it pulse in his own hand as Haru’s three fingers pumped in and out, as Haru licked at the new bite mark and Rin turned his head to look down, cocking his head as best as he could as he saw Haru on his knees.

“Whatcha waiting for?”

“I’m watching.”

The noise Rin made was pathetic, he could admit that, but the idea of Haru getting off watching _that_ was kinda hot but whatever, maybe it was the noise or maybe Haru’s control and patience finally slipped as he got to his feet and he ripped at his own pants impatiently, pulling them down to thigh and Rin felt Haru’s cock rub against his ass and he ground backwards, demanding with his body but Haru teased for a few moments as he lubed himself up and then he was thrusting in shallowly, so shallowly that Rin was frustrated.

It was so only the head of Haru’s cock was inside and it was not enough. Rin growled low in his throat and tried to reach Haru to encourage him but then Haru’s hands gripped for his wrists, removing the one that had been wrapped around his cock and he pushed them to the wall and stopped any resistant.

“You’re… killing me,” he gasped out.

“Punishment,” Haru replied.

Rin had time to hear the word breathed out before he was slammed into, Haru’s cock sliding all the way in and Rin arched his back into Haru’s body but he had little time to adjust as Haru pulled out, thrusting back in and making Rin feel every inch of his hot hard cock inside him. He was fucking lost, Haru’s breath on his shoulder through his shirt and Rin could only move back into each thrust, his cock leaking from the tip as Haru rammed him hard, the sound of flesh smacking heard in the quiet of the room.

The hands around Rin’s wrists were tight and he was trapped being fucked so hard into a wall, his eyes squeezing shut at each rough forward motion of Haru’s hips. Rin could feel Haru’s balls slamming against his ass, could feel the zip of Haru’s pants and he just moved mindlessly back into Haru wanting him deeper, wanting it harder, loving the dominance and anger and roughness.

“Rin…” Haru breathed out and he was biting again, biting down and Rin wanted to make a comment about him being a fucking vampire but all he could do was grunt as Haru’s cock was hitting _that_ spot and he was seeing stars.

He was feeling white hot release curl in his gut at each brutal thrust of Haru’s hips, hitting his prostate, his cock neglected but feeling so fucking good and Rin wanted to come, wanted Haru to make him come and he tried to move his hand and finally Haru let one of wrists go. Rin’s hand drifted down to his aching cock and he jerked himself off to the time of Haru’s hips. Haru’s fingers gripped at Rin’s hips, digging into his flesh and the pain of where he was biting and the sting of fingernails was all too fucking much and Rin bucked back into Haru as he thrust forward one more time, gave himself one more firm stroke and then Rin lost whatever control he had left. His head jerked back to Haru’s shoulder as his cock spurted thick cum against the shitty wallpaper and Haru moaned so loud but thrust a few more times, drawing out Rin’s pleasure, until he was done, the feel of his release deep inside him making Rin shake against Haru.

“Jesus… fuck….” Rin muttered.

Haru snorted but wrapped his arms around Rin and he was kissing at his neck again, gently this time and it was making Rin feel something in his chest that he didn’t quite understand. As after such rough sex, the little kisses just felt… nice, he guessed.

Shit, he hated that word but it did. They slipped apart, Haru’s cock beginning to soften and Rin turned, their lips meeting in a kiss that was soft, sensual, tongues sliding against each other and when they separated, Rin gave him a smile.

“We should work together more often… or I should get you pissed.”

Haru’s face was serious, his lips in a thin line. “Don’t piss me off like that again.”

There was something in those gorgeous blue eyes that said more but Rin decided to laugh it off and answered with bravado and cockiness. “Naw… I don’t do anything the same twice, Haru. One thing I’m not is predictable.”

Haru was about to turn but Rin grabbed for him one last time. “Let’s get the loot and get outta here.”

With a brief press of lips and a nod Haru agreed, Rin watching him walk away before he grabbed for his clothes, thinking what some of those looks Haru gave him meant and why every time he saw Haru now his heart would start to beat faster.

As fuck. Rin Matsuoka didn’t fall in love. Or did he?

“Fuck,” he murmured as he picked up his boxer briefs.

As when he just glanced at Haru across the room, seeing him grab the briefcase of diamonds they’d stolen from the vault Rin realised something. As Rin didn’t fall in but shit, with Haru he already had. Fuck.


	4. Tokyo

The Samezuka Tech main offices were a large high rise in the middle of the business district of Tokyo. Rin had been for his medical, some dude in a white coat who looked at his scars, at his body, gave him scans, made him run on a treadmill to check his heart rate and some other shit. He’d been given a few shots, some vaccinations for what, he didn’t fucking know but now he was done, dressed again and making his way down to the bottom floor of the building.

It was all protocol as Rin’s body was his temple, his weapon as much as any blade, as much as any gun or anything he could use so he needed his body to be in top damn condition so it was checked, it was routine and Rin didn’t mind. Though it did waste a few hours of his day.

He used the stairs, walking down the shiny metal steps until he got to the bottom, a large door with “RESTRICTED” written in large letters and he brought out his card key from his jean pocket, swiping it and the door slid open, welcoming him into what was known as simply “the lab”. As he walked down some more damn stairs, he saw Nitori, the grey haired kid leaning over some gadget or something and he walked over to him, his heavy sneakers making a dull noise in the large metallic room.

Nitori was so damn immersed in whatever the fuck he was doing that when Rin got close and spoke, the poor damn kid jumped, started and gave him a startled expression before his face split into a wide smile. The kid was always too damn enthusiastic.

“Senpai! You’re back.”

Rin rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, flicking his hair out of his face and he gave him a glare. Okay, Rin was _impressive,_ he knew, he was good-looking, and he was a perfect employee but Nitori had latched onto him. He got why – Nitori had been a sheltered computer nerd or something. He’d been arrested for cyber-crimes and a job, a long time ago now, had involved Rin breaking out the kid from a police convoy so that Mikoshiba could employ him. So as well, Rin was his hero. Sometimes he idly wondered about Nitori’s obsession and whether he’d persuade the kid to blow him as he figured it wouldn’t be difficult but then as much as Nitori was cute, he wasn’t Haru. No one ever was.

“Mikoshiba said you had a set of wheels for my job,” he said, ignoring the “senpai” comment and leaning casually against the metal workbench that Nitori had been leant over.

He tried to figure what Nitori had been working on but then as he saw pieces of electronics and shit he did not understand, he figured he didn’t want to know. Rin didn’t need to know how the stuff he used was made. All he needed to know was how to use it.

“This way,” Nitori said with far too much enthusiasm and Rin followed a few paces behind.

It was a while since he’d been back “home”, or at least his home as it was now… not his true home but shit, he wasn’t going back there. He sent some cash to his sister Gou but had avoided his mother since she married the bastard after his father’s death. Thinking about that made a ripple of anger shudder just under his skin and he dampened it down as Nitori brought him to the garage of the lab where the tricked out vehicles were.

“Holy fuck…” Rin murmured as they walked past some fancy ass cars.

Everything from Austin Martins, Ferrari’s and Jaguars. A big Hummer that looked fucking ridiculous. Even a damn Mini Cooper. He snorted as he looked at some of the less impressive vehicles as for Rin, cars had been a big damn deal. As after his father died… well Rin knew he’d been a fuck up for a bit but losing him at sixteen so fucking tragically had made him die a little inside and he needed something to fill that.

A few inappropriate sexual encounters, older dudes who he’d suck off and they’d have hot rough sex, maybe some drugs occasionally and then he’d started to steal cars and race. So cars were in his blood and when Nitori stopped in front of a slick red car, Rin smirked.

“This one?”

Nitori nodded, the red Chevrolet Camaro a thing of fucking beauty. He ran his fingers over the cold metallic surface and touched it like it was a damn lover. As fuck, it was a car that deserved to be loved as he ran his fingers over it. And he knew it would be tricked out, tooled to the damn roof with gadgets and shit, and right now, if he’d ever felt like banging Nitori, it would be in thanks for this. But instead, he ran his hand over it and thought about Haru, his mind automatically going there whenever he got even the slightest of sexual urge. He was in his blood, fucked up as it was, and the image of Haru bent over the damn hood sent a spark of arousal to his dick, and Rin licked his lips, and turned his head to avoid Nitori’s gaze and then peered in through the window to the see the driver’s seat and tried to forget his dirty thoughts.

“I know you like red,” Nitori said and Rin turned to see him look a little embarrassed. He was really trying to please him. “And this car is good… for street racing.”

Rin raised one eyebrow as the comment implied Nitori knew. As Rin had ended up in Samezuka Tech in much the same way as Nitori had – he’d been caught, arrested for stealing that car too far, some old business man’s BMW and he’d been fucked as it had tracking and his joyride had ended with arrest. It was Mikoshiba who’d come for him, who’d had slicked back hair and a smirk and a black outfit as he sat in a cell. As he’d then set off a small explosive and the guy had only offered his hand.

“Take it and you’ve got a job.”

And Rin didn’t ask – shit, a guy offering him out of a cell, out of however long he would spend in prison for his life of stealing cars and street racing, he’d only taken his hand and gone along. Hell, it had been one decision he’d never fucking regretted. As his job got him this, a fucking incredible car, a nice ass apartment and enough money for him to live like he wanted. Fuck his life would be perfect. If only Haru was in it more.

He let that thought pass, wrapped his arm around Nitori in a hug that the kid blushed a little as Rin released him and he wondered if that was because the guy was a computer nerdy kinda kid or whether it was because of some crush but whatever when he let go and gave the kid a glance.

“The keys?”

They were handed over, Rin sliding into the seat and he grabbed for a pair of Ray Bans that were hung onto his white t-shirt, putting them on before he started the car, and he made a little groan of pleasure at the sound it made.

“Oh baby… you sound so good,” he said, stroking the steering wheel in a way that was vaguely sexual as Nitori walked to open the large metal panelling that would let Rin drive out and he gave Nitori a nod as he slid the car into gear, putting his foot on the acceleration and felt the hum of the engine as he left Samezuka Tech.

It was a damn gorgeous fucking car and he knew that he was only getting it for a job, that Mikoshiba wanted him to go back to his old street circuit, meet his old crews and find out about some chop shop thing that was happening and get close to some boss but then he wasn’t going to complain as the car was purring under his touch. Oh yeah, did she purr…

As he drove, Rin felt that stirring in his gut that had surfaced back at the garage and in the bright daylight and in the traffic it seemed something damn stupid to be thinking. But shit… it was always too long between the encounters with Haru and he was healthy twenty four year old guy with a high libido who didn’t get to fuck as much as he wanted. Maybe he should give up on the asshole. Fuck someone easy. Hell he was sure even Mikoshiba would probably fuck him and Nitori was a cert but as he drove, Rin let his mind damn wander.

After their little joint job in Monte Carlo, they’d not met again but he had a memory that was hot enough even though he hadn’t seen Haru’s body in the flesh. That time Rin had been in some hot as fuck place – Durban, South Africa and Rin had been chasing some blood diamond deal when Haru had given him a big damn surprise. As there had been a call on his cell, his work cell and he’d answered expecting Mikoshiba on his tail about how long he was taking to complete but instead, it was a smooth voice, and Rin had found a short breath leaving his lips as Haru asked him where he was.

“How’d you get my work number?” Rin had teased as he’d looked to see the number said “unknown caller.”

“Don’t ask.”

Rin only smirked as he’d sat in his small flat in the slums of the city, hiding out and pretending he was some loser needing a job to work in the operation and he’d ran his fingers up to his sweaty hair, twirling a strand around his finger.

“What do you want, Haru?”

“You,” was the answer and Rin had sat up, his dick twitching in the cargo shorts he was wearing.

“Yeah… how?”

“Naked. Fucking you…”

Rin had never done phone sex up until that point and shit, he’d not done it again and even using the memory of it as he drove the sleek car was giving him a hard-on he had to damn deal with.

“Fuck…” he murmured, letting one hand drift to his jeans, stroking the front of them roughly before he looked for a place to pull off and realised, fuck, he was not going to find anywhere and really, no one was going to catch him, were they?

And his mind remembered the little room, the way Haru sounded, his voice deeper sounding over the phone, his little hitches of breath and Rin remembered how erotic it was as Haru was so quiet usually but on the phone, fuck, he’d been commanding, calm and Rin had moaned and panted, palming his cock and feeling it swell in his fingertips.

In the room, he’d tugged at his dick, slid his thumb over the tip, thrust up into it as he lay on the bed and now in a red Chevrolet Camaro, he was unzipping his jeans impatiently thinking of Haru’s voice. Shit, he wasn’t even thinking about how fucking hot his body was, how his abs were things of damn beauty that he could lick at all day or how his lips were warm and wet, and his mouth fucking paradise as he thrust his dick lightly in and out. Instead, his fantasy was all about his voice. About jerking himself off to that.

“I’d lick at your neck,” Haru had said and Rin remembered how he’d said it, all breathy and his hand sped up, his teeth gritting together as he kept one hand on the wheel of the car and the other hand in his undone pants, palming his cock roughly.

This wasn’t the damn time for leisure, for Rin to tease himself, finger himself and imagine Haru as he was driving a car he could use for street racing while he jerked his dick. It was so fucking wrong. So fucking dangerous and such a fucking turn on.

“I’d run my lips over your shoulder blades, licking and mouthing at them, and then I’d slide down to your lower back and I’d get on my knees…”

Rin panted and hit the break as a car in front of him stopped too damn abruptly and he almost bit down on his lip and he knew he should take his hand out of his pants but he didn’t, he couldn’t stop, stroking up and down from base to tip, thrusting lightly into the warm grip of his own fist. Thinking about Haru talking dirty… remembering himself hot and sweaty in a stupid small ass room and he closed his eyes for one moment, providing some visual, and then opened them again to see the traffic, starting to accelerate slowly and he let his hand speed up again, controlling the car and getting closer to orgasm.

Haru had told him things he’d do to him and Rin had been so fucking weak, as weak as he was now, at how Haru would lick at his entrance, thrust his tongue inside and Rin had remembered the one time Haru had done that and how his arms had trembled and his whole body had felt so fucking alive. Shit, it felt good to thrust his hips into his palm, to bite his lip hard, and feel his cock so hard and hot in his grasp as he remembered Haru and how he was a sadistic sexy bastard.

“Then I’d fuck you. Fuck you so damn hard against a wall and you’d be panting as I bite your shoulder…”

Rin remembered it, remembered Haru voice and he nearly lost control of the car for one moment as his momentum picked up, the sound of his hand working over his cock the only noise apart from his own ragged breathing. And the worse thing about the whole memory, the thing that had made him so damn hard and so damn horny was that he knew Haru was jerking off thinking about _him._ That Rin was the one Haru fucking wanted – that he’d found a way to get his damn number as he wanted to initiate some dirty talking and some phone sex and whack off.

And Rin, while he damn well pretended that it was only some angry hate sex, it seemed kinda sweet that Haru wanted to talk to him. Even if it had been only as he needed to get off.

His memory of Haru’s voice, his memory of all the hot sex they’d had together made him run his hand up and down his rock hard cock as fast as he could, trying to still drive one-handed as he felt the wetness at the head, his pre-cum slicking up his movement. And fuck, he thought of the last thing about that phone conversation - the way Haru’s breath went out of his lungs, a little fucking _moan_ that was so damn hot that made Rin come in that room in Durban and now he came in the damn car that Nitori had given him. His dick pulsed in his palm, cum spurting onto his clothes, his stomach, a little onto the steering wheel and covering his hand. His eyes closed and his head went back into the headrest and then he opened them damn quickly to see he’d swerved a little and he spun the wheel back to get back in the right place on the road as he pumped again, milking the last of the hot cum from his cock.

Panting, Rin wiped his hands on his already soiled jeans guiltily and then put both hands on the wheel, leaving his over-sensitive cock for a moment, not wanting the restriction of jeans and he sighed, smirking a little as he looked out of the window of his gorgeous fucking car. As hell, that had been one helluva way to jerk off, he thought, he’d have to tell Haru as car sex had been a favourite of his during his wild teenage years and the idea of Haru riding his dick while he sat in the front of the seat of this car made his dick interested again despite the orgasm he’d had a moment before.

But he controlled whatever sanity he had left, ready to work now Haru was off his mind, and his cell buzzed, the loud ringtone, _Highway to Hell_ blasting and he swallowed, grabbed it, and suddenly thought it might be damn Haru and how he hoped it was like some love-sick teen but when he answered it was a voice he didn’t recognise.

“Rin Matsuoka?”

“Yeah… who the fuck are you?”

He checked the cell, his hand still a little sticky but like fuck if he cared. And like fuck he cared about using his phone while he drove. He’d just jerked off. It was hardly as damn bad.

“My name is Makoto Tachibana. I need your help.”

“Yeah, well, listen here Makoto or whoever the fuck you are… I don’t know how you got this damn number but I don’t help anyone for free…”

“I run Iwatobi Corp. Haruka Nanase has been captured.”

Rin almost crashed the damn car into the car in front as he heard those words and he swallowed back a lump in his throat.

“I understand you’ll be the only one who’d be able get him back.”

“Yeah…” Rin murmured and paused. “Where?”

“Meet me and we will discuss. I don’t feel confident discussing this over the phone. I’ll send you co-ordinates.”

The call cut off and Rin threw his phone onto the passenger seat and then looked down at his damn jeans, putting his dick away and he felt his head fall forward onto the steering wheel, as shit, he felt like a fucking idiot for what he just did as Haru was somewhere and that was probably not somewhere pleasant. As shit, in their line of work being caught was a fucking nightmare.

Rin’s heartbeat sped up a little and he heard his cell buzz, the coordinates on his phone and he clocked them, revving his engine, reading to meet this Makoto Tachibana and find out where the hell in the world he was going.


	5. England - North York Moors

It was a military compound in the ass-end of nowhere and Rin was crouched outside it, his black ops gear tight and fitted to his body, his gun slung over his shoulder, his night vision binoculars in his grasp. It was rainy, a light drizzle soaking the muddy ground and he shivered a little despite the tight suit underneath meant to keep him warm.

Supposed that was what being on the damn North York Moors – viewing the base with infamous “golf balls” from afar, the cold from the wind and rain seeping into his bones. Or maybe he was shivering because he was rescuing Haru. Maybe because he didn’t know if he was fucking alive.

“Fuck, of course he’s alive. He’s a stubborn ass,” Rin said to himself sharply, using his own damn words to shake him out of his feelings.

As Haru had to be. It was damn Haruka Nanase. The only guy as good as him. Or nearly as good. As Rin wouldn’t be currently being held prisoner.

He got out wire cutters, carefully cutting a portion of the fence enough that he could fit through and then secured them in his back pocket before he pushed through, his body feeling the sharp edges but not caring about a few scratches. Haru would be suffering worse. Fuck would he.

Rin kept low to the ground thankful for the dark night, the lack of moonlight but also the lax security. Though the base was still in use Rin was good, stealth his speciality and due to the change in the British nuclear policy, the base was only being used for surveillance and as a “black site” for problematic prisoners. And Haru had been caught trying to get some of that surveillance information and was a problematic prisoner as well. He had been fucked from the start and would have been pumped for information from the British Secret Service.

Rin may be kinda distinctive for undercover but he was so damn good at stealth that he could break into anywhere, silently, deadly like a shark in the water closing in on its prey. He was going to get Haru. As shit, he had to.

Rin had meant Makoto Tachibana, expecting someone damn intimidating but instead he’d sat in front of a man with brown hair and green eyes with a gentle smile and concerned eyes.

“Where is he?” Rin had growled as they sat in some coffee shop, feeling impatient and itchy, wanting to get to Haru _now._

Makoto had explained England, the North York Moors and the location and Rin had listened, taken the intelligence Makoto handed over on a shiny new tablet and when he knew enough, where Haru would be, he was planning on getting a flight out of Tokyo and to Europe as quick as he damn well could.

But before he left, Makoto had given him a searching glance, a small smile. “You love him, right?”

Rin had stopped, looked back at Makoto and raised an eyebrow. He tried to be cocky, he tried to be all bravado but knowing Haru was somewhere dangerous, potentially hurt and bleeding or whatever, he was not able to put his front, to pretend he didn’t feel anything as he had felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when he found out Haru was in danger. And he guessed that was love. Rin wasn’t sure as he’d never been in love before but being infatuated, thinking about someone all the damn time and wanting them, wanting them so bad that it made him hurt to think that they were in pain… well Rin guessed that was love.

Now he was finding him, breaking into the building by knocking out a guard, stealing a security pass and entering through a side entrance. Rin stopped once he was inside, the place dark as it was working on limited power due to the small amount of staff living and working in the base and as he entered, he flicked a switch on a device in his pocket to jam the security cameras near to him as he walked. He held up a small torch, only lighting the small area around him and he saw the walls were white-washed and grey seeming in the limited lighting. The paint was peeling as the base virtually disbanded - it was a bad place to be. And all he hoped was that he’d find Haru easily and escape.

He paused for a moment, getting his bearings and remembering the plan of the base that Makoto had given him on the tablet. Rin had spent his entire flight, those painful hours to Europe, memorising ever turn and corner guessing that Haru would be being held in the old military prison in the centre of the base as shit, that was the most sensible place.

Rin figured out his location, pulling up a mental map in his mind and he began walking slowly through the corridors, drawing out his gun to fire, the weapon an automatic machine gun purchased from a local arms dealer. Rin was not fucking around today.

The place was quiet apart from the sound of his own footsteps and heartbeat and Rin hated that as shit, silence in his line of work usually meant something was about to hit the fan and he was about to walk into a situation he did not want to. And this was true as he rounded a corner to see men stood smoking and in the second of recognition, Rin fired him weapon, cursing himself as the bullets made a loud rattling noise and the two men crumpled. Not before a shout was heard in the corridors – some call of distress in English that Rin didn’t know. And then he gave up all pretence of stealth, running through the corridors, his breathing becoming steadily erratic as he needed to get to that cell – afraid… afraid that rather than let the prisoner be rescued and give up the intelligence - they may just kill him. Rin growled as men appeared, gunning them down with skill, shots were fired in his direction, one even hit his Kevlar but Rin was determined, focused, a man on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way. He was a predator. They were his prey and he was ready to bite.

He paused after shooting his gun down a corridor, reloaded and then turned to see the men prone on the floor and he realised he was close. Rin pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes and thought about Haru.

Yeah, Haru was an ass. Haru challenged him and fought him but damn, Rin didn’t want some simpering guy. He wanted badass and dangerous. And it was not that they were never gentle… some of the sex was all slow and hot, bodies meeting each other in a way that made it last fucking hours and he remembered how Haru’s lips felt, so warm, so hot, how they seemed to belong together, moving against one another, all slick and hot. It was a memory that Rin wanted to repeat. Some hotel – luxury hotel room where they could order room service and Rin could lick food off Haru’s abs and bite at his nipples and make Haru buck and moan and want him.

But as much as that thought was one Rin loved, he shook his head, smoothed his hair back again and proceeded towards the cells, ready to take down any asshole who stood in his way to get to Haru.

He guessed for two guys whose profession was to kill and get intel and do a multitude of other dangerous things, this was a declaration of love.

And he was ready for his last, final assault to get him back. Rin was battle ready. His blood boiling, his gun firing and his body in perfect motion. He rolled, ducked, and did what he needed to, he was shouting, not that he damn noticed and his voice was raw as he was in full battle mode and that meant he barely cared for anything. Not his own safety. Not when a bullet grazed his arm, not when his gun was out of ammo and he was forced to dodge bullets as he was so focused that he would risk everything to get Haru back. To get him back to him. And he was so close he could smell it above the dense smell of the coppery tang of blood and the lingering smell of fired weapons.

The noise suddenly stopped around him and Rin’s mouth shut and his battle cry stopped as he realised he was stood surrounded by dead and dying men and he barely regarded them as he had one objective. Get to Haru.

He stepped over a man who grabbed his foot and Rin kicked out, hard, dislodging the grip and smirked. “Sorry. I have someone to collect.”

He leant down, grabbed a weapon and walked down the corridor to find the cells, find where Haru was imprisoned. There was no guard. Maybe he was already dead or maybe they’d seen sense and realised that seeing Rin Matsuoka would mean death, his red eyes shining and his mouth in a harsh grin. Whatever through the bars of the cell he saw Haru and something in his stomach dropped as shit, he had expected him to be hurt, a little bruised maybe but not lying on the floor, not looking like he did. It made Rin feel sick as he walked over to the bars and looked closer.

“Haru,” he whispered.

Haru was laid on his stomach, his head on its side against the hard concrete and he moved, a small moan leaving his lips to indicate the pain he was in and Rin knelt down.

“You know where the key is?”

“Drawers… there’s a set,” he murmured and Rin could hear that his breathing was laboured and didn’t waste any time, walking towards a metal filing cabinet and pulling them open with a loud metallic grating noise.

The keys were not in the first and he glanced back to see Haru trying to move his head to look up at Rin and he was struggling to make even that movement. Fuck. They did a number on him. He growled as he slammed it shut and ripped open another, finding the keys on top of files and he grabbed at them, getting to the other side of the room as damn quickly as he could. The moments that it took to open the lock, rusty, seemed to take forever and Rin hated that. As fuck, he was impatient and his hands were shaking from spent adrenalin and seeing Haru… like that.

The door swung open and Rin dropped to his knees, scared when he saw recent traces of blood on the concrete, and he reached for Haru’s face, trying to see his eyes and he saw bruising around his jaw.

“You can walk?”

“If you help,” was the answer and Rin nodded, reaching to help Haru get to his feet, stubborn, pain-in-the-ass Haru willingly being held up by Rin.

He was weak, his head leaning against Rin’s shoulder and he tried to figure out what had happened, what injuries but shit, he didn’t have time to do that, all he needed to know is that he could carry Haru out and get him somewhere and get him patched up.

The feel of Haru, weak, feverish, his breathing ragged and against the side of Rin’s face was too damn much and Rin wrapped his arms around his shaking frame, feeling a wetness against his fingertips from blood or from sweat or the water on the floor of the cell.

Whatever, Rin didn’t want to stop, only wanted to get him and Haru out and he’d figure shit out when they got somewhere safe.

“You think you can shoot?” he asked and he felt Haru make a little grunt that said “no” and Rin gritted his teeth, ground his jaw and set his face into a determined stare. As that was fine, he’d get them out, and shit, they’d get out fine.

Maybe that was too much to ask for, dragging Haru around, trying to get him to exit he had entered by to the outside and trying to carry his almost dead weight. Haru was fucking heavy when Rin was carrying all that bulk, that body that came from being in incredible shape meant he was all muscle and Rin had to stop at one point, listen for any men, any gun fire and he leant Haru against a wall. He slumped instantly, his head thrown back and Rin looked at his face, blood stained and stubble and he brushed his lips over Haru’s bruised one.

“I’m gonna carry you. Don’t say shit.”

And Haru, in pain and so damn weak nodded in consent and Rin paused, took a deep breath and lugged Haru over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, feeling his body limp over his shoulder. Rin grunted as he tried to quicken his pace to a jog and only because his body was a work of art due to all that swimming and training was he able to carry Haru.

“Haru… gotta tell you, you are _damn_ heavy,” he said with a grunt and he heard the smallest breathless laugh.

“You’re not… strong enough?”

Rin smirked, the teasing back, their rivalry back and that was easier than dealing with injured Haru. So he steeled his resolve, ignored the pain in his shoulder and the grazes of bullets and the strain of carrying Haru and made his way out, walking quickly but quietly, Haru’s body knocking against his own. The guards were probably distracted by the amount of dead men so he slid into an old room that seemed disused, dropping Haru as gently as he could on the floor, letting him sit leaning against a wall so he could knock out some glass out of a murky window.

He turned back to see Haru and Rin frowned seeing how pale and weak he did – his dark hair making his skin seem all the more pale.

“Haru, you with me?”

“Rin…”

The way Haru drew out his name made Rin straddle Haru’s lap, lift his chin up with his fingertips and he looked at him sternly, blood staining his hands.

“No – you don’t say shit. We are getting out of here.”

The small quirk of lips was all Haru had and Rin kissed that smile, ran the pad of his thumb over Haru’s jaw and then grabbed for him, helping his weak body stand and they were moving, Rin helping Haru through the window first trying to avoid the sharp glass but still they both ended up cut – noticing it when they were out at the other side, crouching low.

“Think you can make it to the fence with me?”

“Think so,” Haru said breathlessly and they got to their feet, Rin steadying him as they ran towards the criss-crossing wire.

The sound of gun fire made Rin want to look back, turn and see how close but he wasn’t going to as shit, they needed to keep going so he tried to block Haru’s body with his own, tried as his eyes narrowed to find the spot that he’d already made a hole in and spotting it, he directed Haru towards it, increasing their pace. He knew they just needed to get through the fencing as once they were out, the wooded area nearby would hide them and Rin could get to the Jeep parked there, drive them to somewhere safe and care for Haru like he needed to. Like Haru deserved.

He didn’t turn, didn’t look back as Rin wasn’t like that in life anyway, stopping once to carry Haru again, until they arrived at the vehicle. The relief at arriving there was palpable, opening the door and helping Haru in, Rin breathing heavily as he walked to the driver’s side, wiping away the sweat from his forehead and pushing his hair to the side.

“You okay?” he asked softly, reaching out to touch Haru’s clammy skin.

“I will be,” he answered.

Rin nodded, started the Jeep and drove, going down the bumpy forest road as quickly as he dared until he joined the motorway, keeping an eye on Haru who fell asleep, his head lolling on the head rest and Rin reached over to check his skin, his breathing, paranoid for him. As shit, he knew he was hurt and was grazed by a bullet but nothing like Haru had been through and he could see that he’d been beaten and hurt and Rin’s fingers clenched around the steering wheel as he drove, anger coursing through his blood as shit, anyone hurting Haru made him so damn angry…

And he looked over, saw Haru’s eyes closed, his face serene and he knew, fuck, he was in love and the idea of losing Haru was too damn much.

They stopped at a roadside chain hotel, Rin checking in under a false name, waking Haru gently until they were in some standard purple and white room, Rin half carrying Haru into it and laying him down on the bed.

He went to the bathroom, finding a wash cloth to wipe away the grime and dirt and blood, walking back to the room to see Haru asleep, his breathing soft and Rin smiled, walking over, stripping off his clothes, getting him into the covers and gently wiping away the blood from his skin, checking his body and patching up a few cuts. He didn’t even look at his own until he was sure Haru was okay and then he showered to remove the blood from his body, face and hair.

The bullet graze was nothing and he tied a washcloth around it, walking back into the room, relieved finally, as Haru was hurt and weak but not dead, and Rin could breathe again.

He climbed into the bed and moved to Haru’s body, wrapping him arms around Haru and spooning him. He breathed in the scent of his sweat, the tang of blood and it didn’t matter as Haru was alive, and when Haru shifted, moving his body back into Rin, he couldn’t help the twitch of his dick just being in proximity as he could admit, he’d thought he’d never get Haru again.

Rin was going to try and sleep but Haru made a small moan and the sound was stirring something in him and for a second he thought Haru was doing it unconsciously until there was a buck of his hips back into Rin’s that made him believe that Haru was doing it on purpose.

“You awake?” Rin asked, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at Haru who’s eyes were heavy lidded but he nodded.

“I want…” he murmured.

And Rin quirked an eyebrow, tried to say no but Haru turned a little so that he was on his back and he looked at Rin’s eyes.

“I want to feel good.”

A hand grabbed Rin’s and dragged it to Haru’s groin and he felt the hard bulge that hadn’t been there when Rin had cleaned that perfect body and he smirked.

“I can do that.”

Rin did, using his fingertips and tongue, lapping at Haru’s nipples and lightly biting down on them, hearing the little moans that fell from Haru’s bruised lips. He kissed at every patch of his skin, licking and lapping at his flesh and drawing out Haru’s pleasure, drifting his mouth finally down to Haru’s cock straining at the front of boxers and Rin kissed at the wetness through cotton, feeling Haru reach for his hair, pushing his still wet bangs to the side as Rin removed the last barrier and he licked at the head, slowly drawing it into his mouth, lapping and sucking and doing everything Haru liked.

“Rin… shit…”

The words were encouraging and Rin took more of his dick into his mouth, bobbing up and down, letting Haru slip between his lips. He let Haru thrust up, he reached his fingers to roll his balls and then felt Haru start to quiver and shake. Rin didn’t care if he came as all that mattered was Haru and he kept increasing his pace until Haru gasped, his cock twitching in Rin’s mouth and he tasted salty cum, lapping every drop and licking at the head.

Rin’s lips left Haru’s dick, a trail of saliva running from his mouth until it broke and he moved up to kiss him, feeling the stubble as their mouths and tongues moved against one another.

They split apart reluctantly and Rin lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at the man he admitted he loved to himself even if he could never admit it to Haru.

“You ain’t going on any job without me anymore, you hear me?”

Haru’s eyes widened at the intensity of Rin’s words but he nodded, a small nod and Rin brushed their lips together one more time before he rolled off, moving back to drag Haru into a spooning position. He kissed at the back of Haru’s neck gently and he felt Haru’s body relax and as his breathing levelled out, Rin smiled and spoke softly.

“I love you, stupid asshole.”

As Rin fucking did.


	6. Aruba

The sun was hot against Rin’s skin as he lay back on a beach towel, the rough feel of it underneath his skin. His hands were behind his head, his Ray Bans over his eyes and his hair tied back in a ponytail. It felt good, the sound of the ocean lapping nearby and Rin was almost dozing into a sleep he damn well deserved. He deserved it as he’d walked into Samezuka Tech, walked straight up to Mikoshiba’s office and handed in his resignation.

His boss had raised his eyebrows and Rin had only given him a smirk. “I’m retiring.”

Mikoshiba was saying something about him not getting any damn severance pay but Rin only gave him a wave over his shoulder and walked out of the office, his walk lazy. He’d stopped on his way out of the building, saying goodbye to Nitori as he planned on never going back and he wanted to say goodbye to the kid who’d idolised him. He was grateful to Mikoshiba, had to be for all he’d done for him but Rin wasn’t going to spend another day away from Haru unless he had to. And he couldn’t see Mikoshiba making peace with Iwatobi Corp forever for them to work together so Rin left, not looking back like he did with everything in his damn life. Time to think of the future only.

And what a future it was. Rin leaned up on his elbows, slid down his sunglasses slightly as he looked out towards the blue ocean to see Haru swimming back to shore. He couldn’t help licking his lips as he glanced around the deserted beach, watching as Haru’s arms arced through the water. They’d been in Aruba three days, three days since they’d left their jobs, Tokyo and they had spent the last few days in a haze of alcohol and sex. And it had been incredible.

Rin had discovered things he never knew about Haru, about how he had a sensitive spot on his neck, how he shivered when Rin kissed it, bit it, licked at it. That if he mouthed there, Haru became putty in his hands and it was so damn hot when Haru made those little moans that Rin would be driven insane, needing to pin Haru to a bed, a wall, the damn floor if they had nothing else and grind their bodies together until they were both so hard and ready that they fucked hard, hot and sweaty, moving against each other with a practiced ease.

He’d also discovered that Haru loved to swim in the ocean and while Rin liked to swim, he felt lazy today, lethargic, still getting over last night’s activities, thinking about having Haru on his hands and knees as he thrust his hips into him, pumping his cock in and out, running his hands over Haru’s toned back, caressing his shoulders blades, tracing a few scars from his beatings.

They made Rin pissed, seeing Haru perfect skin marred but he ignored them, fucking him so he would forget the pain and think only of Rin and when they came, collapsing in a heap, Rin kissed at Haru’s scars, tasting his sweat and wrapping him in his arms. Keeping him safe, close and he didn’t say “I love you” but breathed into his skin, smirking into it.

“You’re one hell of a lay,” he’d said.

As he was. And the memory of the rest of the night was why Rin needed rest, needed to be lying on the towel on the sand as they’d napped until Haru woke him, slowly grinding into him, his hand on Rin’s dick, bringing him to full hardness, their bodies mashing together again, Rin ending up on Haru’s lap, riding him, Haru’s cock deep inside him as he moved his body, his hips moving against his lovers.

It had been intense and Rin’s body felt good, sated, exhausted and now he was ready to sleep lazily in the sun. Or maybe he wasn’t as Haru had approached the shore and all of sudden stood up in the water.

The image made Rin’s mouth go dry as Haru looked fucking amazing like that. Stood in the water, he flicked his dark hair from his eyes and Rin could see his perfect abs glistening with water, his tight swimming shorts, black and purple, tight around those strong powerful thighs. Thighs that wrapped around Rin’s waist, that moved against him as they got hot and sweaty together and fuck Rin was getting hard despite his exhaustion. As watching Haru step out of the water was one of the most erotic things he’d seen and when he finally arrived at the spot Rin was occupying, Rin took off his Ray Bans, taking in every inch of that perfect body.

“Come here,” he said and Haru raised an eyebrow.

“I’m wet.”

“I don’t care.”

Haru got to his knees, straddling him as Rin leaned back on his elbows and he reached up to touch Haru, run his fingers over his damp skin, feeling the water droplets over his fingertips. He dragged his hand up to his hair, feeling it silky and wet, and he gripped it to bring down Haru for an intense slick kiss.

He tasted of the salt water on his lips and Rin liked it, licking at it, running his tongue to taste it and Haru made a little noise as Rin did. He pulled away from the kiss, dragging Haru’s bottom lip and he ran his hand down Haru’s firm chest, down to his groin, palming his cock through the restrictive material of his swim shorts. Haru started and Rin shushed him, pushing his free hand against Haru’s lips.

“No one’s around,” he said softly.

Haru glanced to check but Rin didn’t let him, leaning up, pulling him down so that their chests were tight together, their cocks aligned and Rin was already nearly fully hard, his dick in loose board shorts but still he could feel the friction of too much material. Haru surrendered into their movement, grinding into Rin and kissing his face, small kisses until he reached Rin’s lips, parting them and thrusting his tongue in exquisitely. Rin grunted, low in his throat, and swiftly reversed their positions, slamming Haru to the sand and feeling the grains under his knees and while it wasn’t the wisest move, Rin was so hot, so hard, the sun beating down on his back that he was rutting into Haru’s still damp body, loving the feel of Haru’s fingers on his back, running down to the waist band of his shorts, sliding in to grope at his ass, squeezing and making Rin slam his hips harder into Haru’s.

Their lips separated and Rin smirked. “Ever had sex on the beach?”

“Only the drink,” Haru retorted.

“Want to?”

He punctuated his words with two timed thrusts of his hips, their dicks rubbing together, the feel of that friction making Rin want nothing more than to be buried in Haru’s body, fucking him slow under the rays of the sun.

The answer was nodded, Haru’s hair flicking water droplets as he did, and Rin reluctantly pulled back, wiping the sand from his hands away. “On the towel, on your front.”

Haru glared and pouted but Rin’s hands went to his cock, rock hard and Rin could almost feel it pulsing against his finger through the material. But as Rin shifted, Haru let his hands drift to his tight swim shorts, pulling a little at the fabric to show the enticing dips of his pelvic bones before Haru shifted them off, tugging them down and then he rolled onto his front on the towel, Rin eyes scanning each inch of his perfect back, running his hands down to his ass, long loving touches of his hands.

The body underneath him rippled as Rin straddled his legs and reached for the sun lotion, squirting it straight onto Haru’s back and he jumped, the lotion cold in comparison to the heat of the sun.

“Cold, Haru? I can warm you up…”

Rin leaned over as his fingers rubbed the lotion into skin in circles, lower and lower, until he reached his lower back, his mouth was at Haru’s cheek and ear, licking and mouthing, as his fingers wandered to the crevice of Haru’s ass, the slick lotion spreading until he reached Haru’s entrance, his finger lightly prodding, teasing.

Haru’s hips bucked into the sand as Rin penetrated lightly, his fingertip inside, and he back off, removed his finger and he heard Haru whine – a pathetic sound that belonged to Rin. He reached for the lotion again, drizzling it over Haru’s ass, seeing him shudder and then he gathered some more on his fingers, returning his finger to where he teased, slowly inserting his finger, feeling the muscles around it clench.

He palmed his own cock as Haru’s breathing hitched and he increased the pace of his finger, removing it to add another, feeling everything so intensely in the bright sunlight, loving how Haru’s skin seemed to shimmer under the sun. He never wanted anyone else, nothing was better than this, and Rin’s inserted another, feeling Haru push back showing in many ways what he wanted. He thrust a few times, making sure his preparation was thorough and then Rin sat back on his heels enough to remove his shorts before he checked the rest of the beach. It was still deserted though Rin didn’t care. The whole world could watch them and Rin wouldn’t care. He didn’t care about anyone knowing Haru’s was _his._

Rin grabbed for the lotion, putting it on his hands to warm before he slicked his dick up, building his anticipation and then he leaned over, aligning his cock with his hand, pushing in slowly as his mouth went to Haru shoulder.

“Nice and slow now… my way…”

He drew out the moment of sliding in, slowly making Haru feel every inch of his cock, feeling him shake a little against his body. Rin liked the slowness, drawing it out and he intended to make it more than just a quick fuck. If he was a romantic, he’d say he was making love to a gorgeous guy on the beach. But Rin wasn’t but still, he wanted it to be sensual, long, their bodies sweaty and slick from lotion.

Once fully inside, Rin took a deep breath, steadying his instinct to drive forward and instead he rolled his hips in a way that made Haru gasp.

“Like that?”

“Don’t…”

Rin repeated the motion, hearing the gasp again and he knew Haru wanted him to shut up so he did, concentrating on each roll of his hips, thrusting his cock in and out in small increments, making Haru’s fingers bury themselves in the sand.

Feeling the heat of the sun, hearing the motion of the waves all made the moment perfect and Rin feathered kisses all over Haru’s shoulders as he continued the steady pace, gradually feeling a tingle surface in his gut from the slide of his dick into Haru.

He let his hips speed up a little, let his body give into instinct, letting himself change his pace and Haru’s head turned and Rin kissed his cheek gently.

“I…” Rin started and faltered, his body stilling and he wanted to say “I love you” but he couldn’t still. Instead, he changed it to something he could deal with. “I always want you with me.”

If Haru had an answer to that, he didn’t get chance to as Rin grabbed for his hips, lifting them and he increased his thrusts, pistoning into Haru’s body, sweat dripping from underneath his ponytail down his back and pooling at the base of his spine.

Haru’s head was pillowed on his arms folded underneath him and Rin skimmed his fingers across his side, feeling his ribs and abs twitch, and Haru moaned so loudly as Rin thrust in that he continued pumping in and out at that angle, feeling Haru push back into him roughly as they began to reach completion together.

“I’m gonna…” Rin panted and he felt Haru tremble, and he reached for his cock, stroking him, determined that they come together.

And maybe they didn’t come together but they did within seconds of each other, Rin feeling his cock twitch inside Haru and he felt Haru’s body clench around him, drawing out his high, milking every last drop from his cock.

Rin pulled out, looked towards the still deserted beach and let Haru turn. He grabbed for another towel as Haru lay on his back and he lay down beside him, pillowing his head on Haru’s chest and putting the towel over them both to cover their naked sticky bodies.

Fingers teased his hair and Rin liked it as he let his body relax against Haru.

“What should we do next?” Haru asked after a while.

“Take a shower?” Rin retorted, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

“No… jobs.”

Rin pushed himself up to look down at Haru. “We could start our own joint operation. Me and you. Undercut Iwatobi and Samezuka. Piss off our old bosses.”

Blue eyes seemed to be far away, thinking and Rin then saw a decision made. “What would we call it?”

“I don’t know,” Rin said as he returned to his relaxed position on Haru’s chest. “RinHaru Corp., maybe?”

“Why not HaruRin?”

Rin shrugged and chuckle. “RinHaru just sounds better.”

He could feel Haru about to argue, him taking a breath and Rin lifted his head again, reached up for a soft kiss to distract. When Haru was thoroughly distracted, he slipped away and smirked.

“We call it whatever we want as long as though it’s me and you.”

“Yeah… you and me,” Haru confirmed, sleepily, orgasm making him lethargic, “but HaruRin Corp. sounds better.”

“Yeah… well…we’ll see about that.”

As all that mattered to Rin was that they wouldn’t be apart again but hell, he’d work out a way to make Haru believe that RinHaru Corp. sounded better.

 

 


End file.
